


Wiishu vs. Anti

by Dolphintreasure



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Demonic Possession, F/M, Mental Instability, Signe is a bad ass, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure
Summary: The Glitch is being a little bitch and Signe puts an end to it.





	Wiishu vs. Anti

Sean had been acting very strange, lately. Especially after the whole "Here's Anti" thing. Fans ate that stuff up like flies on shit and both Sean and Signe were very happy that the channel had something new and fresh to give the audience. However, afterwards, Sean started acting extremely weird. Signe could hear it in his voice, see it with her own eyes, and she even had to face the brunt of his aggravation one night.  
******  
It was late at night and Signe heard Sean come out of his studio. She was in the living room reading a book when she heard the door slam. It hit the door frame so hard, she jumped and almost dropped her book. She looked up in the general direction and saw Sean storm down the hallway making his way into the kitchen cursing and mumbling to himself. Curious, Signe had stood up walking into the kitchen after him. He stood at the sink hanging his head down while holding himself up on the counter with his hands.

"Sean? What happened?" she asked quietly not wanting to startle her boyfriend.

"Nothing. Everything is fine, Signe ~stay away! run, Signe! Run!~," Sean responded without looking at her.

"Liar," she said playfully trying to use a smile to hide her concerns. "You can tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me."

Sean remained silent refusing to look at her. Signe dropped her smile when she realized how serious this was. She loved Sean so much. Why was he hiding from her?

"Sean-" she said as she approached him.

"Stay away, Signe ~he'll kill you~," he murmured at her viciously. Signe was confused and hurt, but she ignored him walking right up to him grabbing a hold of his arm gently.

Without warning, Sean whipped his arm out of her grip and pushed her violently away. "Get away! ~save yourself~"

Signe fell to the floor gasping at what he did. Tears filled her eyes immediately and she sobbed out loud. That seemed to break Sean of his violent tendencies as he shook his head blinking rapidly as he stared down at her. Sean knelt down to her reaching out for her.

"Signe...I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!" he pleaded. "~don't listen to him! Run!~"

Signe cried harder than she ever had before at his actions, but as soon as he brought her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around him in forgiveness.  
******  
That was one of many incidents after that night. Before they could escalate, however, Singe would just keep to herself and even sleep in a different room just to keep her distance. Sean never approached her for help. He just stayed in his studio and Signe barely saw him. At first, Signe ignored the symptoms, knowing that when Sean was angry, or in a funk, he wouldn't stay there for long. But a month had passed, and then two had passed, and it was now October. His mood only got worse. Signe could no longer ignore his behavior. This night when Sean would be up even too late for him. He never seemed to get any sleep and she knew that was dangerous. A few nights in a row, she would hear him mumbling to himself almost viciously. She also noticed how the next morning after the episodes, he would twitch his hands violently when trying to make himself breakfast. This morning, in particular, Signe woke up to Sean talking really loudly to himself in the living room to the point of almost screaming. She felt a ping of concern fly down her spine as she got dressed and went into the room where Sean was. She found him pacing the floor, hands at his head, talking really loudly. He was going on about something...she couldn't quite make out what was being said. Signe merely shook her head, not wanting to interrupt her boyfriend as she went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Signe started making coffee, hoping that it would help Sean with whatever was on his mind. Maybe YouTube was getting to him finally. The problem with that theory is Sean loved his job. He loved his fans, and he loved what he did everyday, bringing joy to people. So, what else could he be stressed about? She internally shrugged to herself as the ding of the coffee maker sounded distracting her from her thoughts. She grabbed two cups from the cupboard pouring the hot beverage into each of them. She added a bit of cream and sugar to hers leaving Sean's coffee black. She grabbed both cups and headed toward the living room. She stopped when she saw Sean now just standing in the middle of the floor stock still back turned to her, just staring at the wall in front of him completely silent. It was eerie. Signe swallowed a lump in her throat before clearing her throat at him.

"Sean? I brought you some coffee," she said slowly as she carefully approached while maintaining her distance. Sean didn't even flinch. He just kept staring forward as if she wasn't even there. Signe frowned heavily and more concern grew in her heart knowing that this was not Sean at all. "Sean? Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine..." he whispered hoarsely barely turning to her as he spoke.

"Then, why are you just staring at the wall?" she asked after she put the cups on the table.

"Mind your own business," he said harshly making Signe's heart drop to her stomach.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"He's fine!" Sean shouted at her turning fully to her. Signe gasped and put a hand to her mouth at what she saw.

Sean's eyes were completely black and his teeth were sharp. Then, it was gone as soon as she saw it. A split second of...what the hell was happening? Did she hallucinate?

"You're not fine...you're far from fine! Your eyes! They were -"

"WHAT!? They were WHAT?!" Sean yelled at her and started walking towards her menacingly.

Signe took a few steps back not before she grabbed a coffee cup. "Black! They were black! Who the fuck are you?! Where is Sean?!"

"...I'm right here, Signe...I've always been here," Sean said in a more hushed tone sounding like himself again.

But Signe knew better. She knew this was not her boyfriend.

"You're not Sean! Where is he?!"

'Sean' smiled at her bowing his head. "You should've listened to him, ya know. He was trying to save your life."

Signe's eyes widened at the words. "Who are you?!"

"You know who I am, you silly girl," 'Sean' said to her as he continued walking towards her.

Signe was a slightly confused, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks all at once. "Anti...? B-but h-how-"

"I've been in control this whole time, you silly girl," Anti said as his voice gradually became more gravelly and warped. "And you all made it happen...There's just one more person left."

Signe realized he meant her. But she was more concerned about Sean. Stealing herself she screamed at the demonic being,"Where is SEAN?!!"

"HE"S NOT HERE! AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!!! DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH! I'D RATHER HEAR YOU AS YOUR DYING!!!" Anti screeched loudly producing a knife in his hand as he strode over to the frightened woman.

Signe stood her ground and whipped the hot coffee into the demon's face as he got close to her. Anti glitched like a maniac spasming his entire body and screamed in agony at the burning sensation on his skin. He wiped at his eyes as best he could while he glitched uncontrollably. Signe noticed and then made a break for it running towards the front of the house trying to get out the door. Anti noticed and held the door tightly shut as she tried to pry the damn thing open. She smashed into it with her shoulder to no avail. She kicked the handle of the door, but it wouldn't break. Anti began running for her screeching loudly as he rose the knife into the air. Signe ducked out of the way when the demon smashed into the door plunging the knife through the wood. Signe struck the back of his knees with her elbow as hard as she could before sprinting back to the sliding glass door.

The blow distracted the demon for a second as he tried to remove the knife from the pesky wooden door. Signe stopped in her tracks as Anti looked at her from the front door. Her head was suddenly pounding and Anti's voice was loud in her own ears. Desperately she clutched at her head screaming out loudly to dislodge the demon from her head. She knew he was trying to take over her body, but she wouldn't let him. She screamed and thought happy thoughts of her and Sean going their trips, seeing their friends, and laughing. that seemed to stop Anti because Signe no longer heard his vicious voice in her ears and her headache was gone. She resumed flying to the back door. Knowing Anti would probably keep the door closed, Signe grabbed a chair from the dinning table nearest the window ready to smash the glass open.

Anti suddenly appeared in from of her in mid swing startling her for a second before she slammed him with the chair. Anti fell to the ground, but reached out and snagged Signe's ankle dragging the woman down with him. Together, they fell to the floor with Signe hitting her head against the glass door. She saw stars for a brief second before kicking out at Anti's face with her feet screaming the whole time she did. She managed to hit the demon square in the nose making his head whip back and his grip on her ankle loosen. Signe stood quickly and grabbed the chair again ready to hit him. Before she could land another blow, Anti whipped his head in her direction opening his mouth wide and let out an ear piercing shriek. Signe stopped mid swing realizing she no longer had control over the chair and then her body was forced backwards into the dinning table. Signe hit the table hard knocking the breath out of her before falling to the floor.

Signe breathed harshly trying to regain control of her body as she recovered. Before she could get a good breath, she saw Anti standing above her. Signe crawled away from him as fast as she could before he was able to grab her again. She felt his talons brush her leg and she kicked back violently shaking herself free. She got up clumsily and sprinted to the kitchen grabbing a knife from the kitchen drawer. She wasn't sure if this was going to help or inhibit her, but she needed something! Signe took a breath ignoring the pain in her back and legs as she exited the kitchen. She didn't look to see if Anti was there or not; she just made her way to the front door again hoping that it would be able to open.

Anti appeared right in front of her. blocking her from the door. Signe sighed in exhaustion as his black eyes met hers and he smiled baring his many sharp teeth.

"Give up yet?" he said with a deep snarl.

"Fuck you!" Signe screamed and plunged the knife she was holding into his neck. She quickly removed the blade getting out of the way in time of Anti slashing at her side with his own knife. Signe whimpered when she felt the smooth metal slice into her stomach, but she recovered quickly knocking Anti to the ground making him hit the door as he fell. Signe used the wall for balance to keep herself steady. She took a breath ignoring the pain in her stomach as she turned to the stair case.

She struggled to get up the stairs and into Sean's studio. She slammed the door shut locking it tight, knowing it was useless, but she was running out of ideas. Signe pocketed the knife in her jeans as she made her way over to the window.

"Signe?"

Signe stopped as she heard Sean's voice from outside the door. Her body quivered knowing that it wasn't her boyfriend calling out to her, but at the same..she couldn't leave him, either.

"Babe? I need help...p-please...I'm...I'm bleeding..." she heard 'Sean' say as there was a light tapping on the door. "I don't want to die..."

Signe sniffed holding back tears when she heard 'Sean' pleading. She let her grip loosen on the window as the handle of the door turned in place and the door rattled in it's frame.

"Please, Signe...let me in...help me..."

Signe shut her eyes tightly trying to block out 'Sean's' voice, knowing in her heart that Anti was trying to trick her.

But, she was also exhausted and didn't fully understand how this all worked. What if she did hurt Sean and Anti was just using his body? What if she did kill Sean? Could she live with herself? Would Sean have done the same thing?

Signe was startled from her thoughts as Anti began pounding on the door letting out loud shrieks. she covered her ears from how piercing it was and her headache was back instantly clouding her determination and tenacity to get away. Anti was weakening her from the inside. Signe slunk to the ground pressing on her temple gritting her teeth hard. She tried so hard to think happy thoughts to dispel the demon out of her head. It worked before; maybe she could do it again.

That's when the door burst open sending splintered wooden shards into the studio and his shrieking silenced. Signe opened her eyes and looked in Anti's direction. Her headache disappeared, too. She sobbed harshly as a body was being held by Sean. The neck wound oozed blood from the limp being. Sean stared directly at her before dropping the dead body to the floor.

"I got him, babe. We won!" Sean exclaimed as he smiled. "You did it!"

Signe sat confused for a second staring at the body on the floor. She examined what she could see of the wounds. Before she could get a better glance, Sean had walked over to her and knelt down grasping her cheeks in his hands gently turning her to look at him.

"Signe..."

She slowly looked at her boyfriend in complete disbelief. His eyes were blue just like they always had been. His teeth were back to normal, and she felt a relief wash over her. But, still...something seemed...off.

"Signe? Babe, it's me," Sean whispered to her smiling bigger. "He's dead, now. We're free! We can get rid of him, now! You were so brave. You fought so hard. I'm so proud of you." Sean started stroking her hair. Signe remained silent and didn't respond to her 'boyfriend's' touch, or words. She just continued to stare in disbelief.

"What's that, babe?" Sean asked calmly. Signe suddenly came out of her trance and looked at where he was pointing. He was referring to the knife in her pocket. "You don't need that, anymore."

Signe looked back up at him remaining silent. If Sean was gone this whole time, how did he know what was in her pocket...?

"Give it to me, love. You don't need it anymore," he repeated gently as he started towards the knife.

Signe didn't hesitate. She screamed in his face as she grabbed the knife from her pocket and thrust the piece of serrated metal into the creature's right eye socket. The demon shrieked and glitched again as black blood began oozing from the wound. This time, Signe didn't hold back. She held onto the knife as the glitching creature rocked backwards onto it's shoulders with her straddling him. She retrieved the knife back and slammed it down again and again into his neck, head, shoulders, just anywhere she could get good solid contact. She was covered in black blood, but she didn't stop until Anti went still underneath her, no longer trying to shake her off and his arms were limp at his sides.

Signe looked down at the demonic being exhausted from the exertion. Anti lay lifeless staring coldly at the ceiling; blood was pooling everywhere around them, his limbs and head glitching occasionally.

Fat tears fell from her eyes as she got off of him and turned to the forgotten body on the floor. Her heart sank when she didn't see it. Sean's body was gone. Signe cried as she crawled towards the door and tapped the carpet with her hands.

"He's not here..." She heard Anti murmur behind her. She twisted around holding the knife in his direction ready for him to be right there. However, he wasn't. Anti had propped himself under the window against the wall holding his injured shoulder. Signe watched as the blood poured from his eye wound puddling on the carpet beneath him. Anti held his hand up in defeat as he watched her aim the knife at him. "You're a feisty little snot...I'm actually impressed..." He wheezed and more blood poured from his neck and chest as he exhaled.

"Where is he," she demanded never dropping the knife.

"In the bedroom. You can't save him, ya know. He belongs to me... You should have ran when you had the chance."

"Fuck you! I'd never leave him!" she seethed and stood from the floor leaving him in the studio. She ignored the burst of laughter from the demon.

Barging into their shared bedroom, Signe looked all around desperately trying to find her boyfriend. Her eyes landed on the bed where she saw a small frame of a man lying on top of the sheets. Quickly, Signe jumped on the bed turning the body to look at her.

It was Sean. He looked...peaceful. Like he had been in a deep coma and sustained no injuries. Signe's heart burst into joy as she curled into his chest gripping the shirt into her hands.

"Sean. Sean! Wake up! Please, wake up!" She pleaded as she shook him by the shoulders. He remained motionless. Signe's heart dropped again and placed two fingers on his throat. It was faint, but she felt a pulse. "Fuck! You're not leaving me!" Signe reached for his discarded phone on the night stand desperately trying to open it.

"He's going to die..." Anti sing songed from the door way. Signe jumped at his voice holding the knife at him as she clutched the phone to her face.

"Stay back, or I'll fuck you up, again!" she threatened. Anti made an 'O' face and mockingly raised his hands in the air with a short giggle to accompany it.

"Where is your emergency?" a dispatcher on the end said into her ear.

"Yes! Please! I need an ambulance to - ahh!" Signe dropped the phone as it overheated in her hands and began to short circuit. It sizzled on the floor before burning out. She looked at the demon as he smirked with his sharp teeth.

"I told you, silly girl. You should have just ran. Don't worry about little ol' Jackaboy. I can take care of him for you. But now, you're going to die."

"Like Hell, I am!" Signe whipped back. "And you can never have Sean! He would NEVER let you be control!"

"I ALREADY AM! I'M HERE, NOW! WHAT'S GONNA STOP ME?!!"

"I'LL FUCKING STOP YOU!!!" Signe screamed back at him. She suddenly remembered the coffee from earlier. 

Anti tilted his head back in laughter, his high pitched giggle fit causing him to glitch out even more. That's when Signe tackled him into the hallway. She ran full speed jumping into the demon's chest knocking him over into the long corridor. Before he could get a good hold on her, Signe ran into the bathroom locking the door. Thinking quickly, Signe dumped the contents of the trash onto the tiled floor and put the plastic waste basket underneath running water of the tub faucet. She was imagining the coffee incident and how it seemed to really hurt him. She made sure the water as hot as possible and she prayed to the gods above that this would work. She was slightly surprised that Anti was not banging on the door right now. She ignored it and quickly shut off the water once the bucket was filled. It was hot on the sides and her sensitive hands burned, but she needed to do this.

Signe stormed her way back into the bedroom only to freeze in place when she found Anti holding up Sean's limp body ready to slice him from ear to ear. Signe held her breath.

"Put it down," Anti said with a snarl, "or he WILL die..."

"If he dies, then you die..." Signe countered, hoping it was true.

"Quite the contrary, love. I can live without him."

"But I can't..."

"Then put the bucket down..."

Signe did as she was told. "Now, put him down."

Anti looked at her and smiled wide. "I don't think so..."

"NOOO!!!"

Before Anti could finish slicing Sean's throat open, Signe once again threw her tired body at the demon determined to save Sean at any cost. She ignored the pounding in her head as Anti tried to control her body and she rushed him knocking all three of them into the drywall behind them. Signe grabbed at Sean's arms trying to drag the comatose Irishman off the damned demon, but Anti held fast. He stretch his arm out trying to sink the blade into her own arm. He managed a deep groove into her flesh causing Signe to scream in pain and instantly let go of Sean. Anti rolled the limp body off of himself hovering over the injured woman. Signe clutched at her arm desperately and kept good thoughts in her head as she crawled quickly over to the bucket of water. Anti strode over to her trying to stab at her legs. He was getting sloppy because he didn't notice Signe reaching for the blankets on the bed, yanking them off, and rolling the demon's ankles in them. Anti tripped face first and Signe barely had enough time to move out of the way to watch the tangled creature struggle to tear the sheets with his knife.

Signe found the bucket.

Just as Anti made a hole in the blanket to free himself, she was already waiting with it in hand. "Fuck you, Glitch Bitch!"

Without further hesitation, Signe dumped the steaming water onto the demon. Anti shrieked loudly and Signe watched as he glitched underneath the covers and his skin melted to his bones. His screams of agony turned to gargled slurs and his black blood began evaporating into smoke as he glitched out of the realm of their existence. Soon, only the wet shredded blankets were left and Anti was gone. Signe breathed again trying to come to terms with what she just went through. Her arm was still bleeding, her stomach had stopped bleeding, and she would be covered in bruises come morning time.

Signe suddenly remembered Sean lying on the floor. She stumbled over to him holding her arm. He just lay peacefully on the floor like they had left him. He had a small laceration under his ear, but it wasn't deep. Signe Put her fingers to his neck, again and still felt a pulse there.

Eventually, Signe was able to make it down stairs to her phone and called for an ambulance. When the emergency crew arrived and asked what happened, Signe just told them there was a break in and that she had managed to fight the intruder off. It was a horrible lie, but it sufficed. The officers and crew didn't question her any further. Together, they were taken to the hospital, where Signe held Sean's hand as best she could from the gurnee's they were lying on. Sean remained unmoved during the whole ride.

She had quite a story to tell Sean and they had a lot of work to do to make sure Anti would never return.


End file.
